The Taleof Darkest Day
by friebis11
Summary: This is only chapters 1-6. I haven't finished it but i would like people to tell me how it is do far.


_The Tale of Darkest Day_ (MLP: FIM)

_Chapter 1_

Princess Celestia has just assumed the throne and her sister, Princess Luna, and her brother, Prince Darkest Day, are beside her in this most honorable occasion. Prince Darkest Day couldn't be happier for his older sister since she and Luna had defeated Discord this has always been her destiny. Darkest Day felt no ill will against her even though they had gotten into an argument the day before. He knows what he said was going too far and he meant to apologize but it must have hit an emotional cord somewhere deep down in Celestia. The coronation was over and Darkest Day was going to go up to his room when he looked back and saw Celestia glaring at him; he didn't know what to think so he quickly went to his room and fell asleep. Darkest Day had no idea that tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest days he will ever have.

Darkest Day woke up early that morning. He put on pants and a shirt that royals usually wear and headed down to the throne room. He had no clue what had made him go down to the throne room but when he got there he saw Princess Celestia and the Captain of the Royal Guard mumbling to each other. Just when he was about to say hello to Celestia he was hit hard in the back of the neck and could feel his consciousness slipping away from him. He awoke in a cell in the bottom of the castle. Darkest day knew he was still in the castle because one time Luna and him and snuck down here when the guards were changing shifts. They only had a few minutes to look around before another guard was to come so they only took quick peaks, but it was enough to know that he was in the dungeon and he didn't know why, whatever it was he knew he had to get out. Two royal guards came down the hall and unlocked the gate; as soon as it was open Darkest Day used his magic to pin the two guards against the wall and used his wings fly out of the cell as fast as he could.

Darkest Day had been training his wings since he was old enough to fly and that has made him the second fastest flyer in all Equestria; the fastest being Lightning Storm the Captain of The Wonderbolts. He hadn't put as much effort into his magic but everypony kept telling him that he had an amazing amount of magic power and that he could become the best in all Equestria if he put his mind to it. He had a special ability, called Clairvoyance, that kicked in only when something dire was about to happen. No pony really understands how this happens; he doesn't know how to use it at will and it has only happened twice before.

While flying through the halls Darkest Day's head starts to hurt, time seems to slow down and he sees a vision of himself. He sees Celestia pinning him against the wall in the throne room while Luna just sits there watching. He can't make out what she is saying but one second she is yelling and the next he sees himself walking down a road escorted by the Captain of the Royal Guard – Hans. He is led out of Canterlot and is thrown by Hans landing face first in the dirt. Time starts to speed up and he is back in the hall, he wants to stop and think but he now knows that those two guards are probably coming after him so he hurries to get out of the castle.

Darkest Day gets out of the dungeon in a matter of minutes and makes his way to the inner hall. He is stopped by a surprised Hans, who was apparently waiting for the two guards that were to pick him up, and just as Darkest Day was about to run in the opposite direction and head to the left wing of the castle the two guards he pinned against the wall show up behind him. He can't go anywhere else and Hans yells for backup so he decides it would be better to give in now and think of a plan while he goes sees Celestia. The Royal Guards surround him and he is escorted to where else but the throne room.

As Darkest Day enters he sees Celestia sitting on the throne next to Luna in the seat only for the princess. He is brought before her and in that moment there is nothing but silence.

"Hans has informed me that you tried to break out of the castle." Celestia speaks with a look of irritation. It is as if she doesn't want to even look at him. "Don't worry; you will be able to leave soon enough. You know our argument the other day made me really mad and now that I am queen I don't think I can let you off the hook that easily."

"I am sorry that I said what I said and I was coming to apo…" He gasps for air as Celestia slams him against the exit doors and pins him there.

"SILENCE DARK!" He had never seen Celestia this mad before. "You are now exiled, cursed to wander Equestria for 1000 years!" Darkest Day, never in his wildest thoughts, had he ever thought that this was what Celestia was going to do to him. With a frantic look on his face he looks over to Luna who has a somber look almost as if she was about to cry. Nothing he can say will ever change her mind that is how she has always been.

"But… WHY! I HAVN'T DONE ANYTHING THAT DESERVES…ngh.." He could feel his body being crushed from the extra force that Celestia had put into her spell. She finally lets him down and he is taking in heavy breaths.

"Hans! Lead Darkest Day out of the gates of Canterlot; that is all I have to say." Celestia walks out of the room and calls for Luna who is just staring with tear-filled eyes at her now exiled younger brother as if trying to etch his appearance into her mind. She gets up and walks out of the room following Celestia with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Hans, a Unicorn, walks over to Darkest Day and pokes him with his horn. "Come on, get up Darkest Day." Hans has always held a dislike for him. When Darkest Day was younger he used to play all kinds of tricks on Hans, who at that time was an aspiring Knight, and he eventually started to harbor a strong resentment towards him. "It is going to be pretty peaceful without you around."

"You are the one who put it into my sister's head that I should be EXILED!" Darkest Day is now standing right in front of Hans, so close that he can smell what he had for breakfast, eyes locked on one another.

"HAHAHAHA! Sadly you are mistaken. I had no hand in this matter only to take you into the dungeon and bring you out when Celestia told me to, that is all." Darkest Day couldn't believe that his oldest sister, the one that everypony looked up to for advice, would come up with such a harsh punishment out of her own will. Did she really hate him that much for what he said? He knows what he said was harsh but they were family. Could she really not see that he didn't mean it? He kept asking this question over and over in his mind as he was escorted out of the castle and to the gates leading out of Canterlot. Darkest Day finally looks up and realizes that he is on the edge of the border separating Canterlot with the rest of Equestria. He looks back at what might be his last memory inside the walls of Equestria and sees Hans powering up a spell and remembers his vision, as he realizes that Hans is about to throw him on his face, he quickly flies off the ground and darts down the road leading to who knows where. After all, this is Darkest Day's first time out of the city.

_Chapter 2_

Darkest Day, now exiled from his home in Canterlot, sets out to wander Equestria for 1000 years. He has been flying for what seemed like hours. When he flew off, instead of being thrown faced first into the dirt, then sun was exactly above his head indicating that is was around 12 o'clock, now the sun is a quarter of the way set so it should be around 4 or 5 o clock. There were numerous rainclouds moving in over his head and with the power of a Pegasus he could surely drive them out, but with how many there were it would take him hours so he decided it would be better just to look for shelter. He flew down into the forest and set out on foot looking for caves or anything that could shelter him from the storm.

A half hour of wandering and he still couldn't find a place to hide from the incoming rain. But just as he thought he had to buck through it he found what he thought was an abandon shack.

"_Who would live out here in the middle of nowhere?"_ He went up to the old wooden door and knocked a few times. No answer. He knock a few more times. "Hello! Is anyone home?!" No pony answered so he thought that it would be okay to go in and get out of the rain. When he got inside it didn't look abandon there were shelves filled with clothes, pot and pans, there was even a fire going in the hearth. He didn't mean to trespass but there was nowhere else to go so he decided to take a shirt out of one of the shelves, it fit surprisingly well, because his shirt didn't cover his wings he wanted to hide them from anypony. "_It would be better to hide my wings and to not tell anypony I am an Alicorn." _Just as he thought that, he heard somepony walking up to the shack and before he could hide the door flung open.

The pony that came walking in out of the storm carried a big basket full of vegetables and was humming a catchy tune. "_Now that I think about it I am pretty hungry?" _He didn't seem to notice Darkest Day and continued over to wash the vegetables.

"Umm, hello?" The pony jumped back, frightened by Darkest Day's words he tried to buck him in the face with his hind legs the same way he would an apple tree. But the prince dodged it and pinned him in place using magic so that he wouldn't kick anymore.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house? And why can't I move?" the old pony asked. He didn't seem very frightened.

"My name is…Dark. I was traveling in the woods when I came across this shack, I knocked but nopony answered so I thought it was abandoned, sorry for intruding. Lastly I am using magic to stop you from moving so that you won't buck me." Despite how old the pony looked he followed along with Dark's explanation quite well.

"Well I am sorry for trying to kick you will you let me go?" The old pony looked like he wouldn't try to buck him anymore and he seemed to be a normal earth pony so Dark let him go. Free to move the old pony went over and sat on his bed, while scanning Dark's face he asked, "Would you like to have something to eat, I just picked a whole bunch of vegetables?" Dark was more hungry than he'd ever been so he decided to take up the offer.

"What is your name?" Dark asked the old pony.

"My name is Snatcher"

A couple of days had passed since Dark had started staying with Snatcher. He now had 1000 years to contemplate over the actions that Celestia took towards him. Instead of brooding over it he decided to train his magic so that when the day came when he could go back he would put Celestia in her place. Snatcher had started teaching Dark about plants and vegetables, what not to pick and what not to eat. Soon he would be able to live on his own in the wilderness. But Dark was wondering why his name was "Snatcher". His parents really wouldn't have given him that name would they? Dark decided to ask when Snatcher had gotten back from picking vegetables.

Snatcher walked through the door of his run down shack and started to do what he usually did, wash the vegetables. Dark look at him and decided to just blurt it out.

"So why do you call yourself snatcher, your parents really didn't that name to you did they?" Snatcher dropped the vegetable that he was washing and looked over at Dark with a haunting look. Dark didn't seemed fazed by it because he knew he could take Snatcher if it came down to it.

"You really want to know?" Dark look puzzled of course he wanted to know why else would he have asked.

"Of course, why do you think I asked?" Snatcher started to move over to his bed where he always sat when he was explaining things. He looked Dark straight in his eyes and started to explain the things that he had done over the course of his lifetime.

"When I was young, before I got my cutie mark, I lived a poor life. My parents always wanted me to go to Canterlot to study but we barely had the money to feed the three of us. So when my father got sick from working in the mines it was up to me to get a job and provide food and medicine for my parents. I had found a job working in the mines, since there were a lot of ponies getting sick they needed healthy ponies to work and they were willing to pay higher than usual. But that still didn't cut it, I needed more for my father's medicine; mom was willing to take a job but at her age and health she wouldn't last a week on her feet." While Snatcher was telling the story Dark looked deep down in his eyes and concentrated on what he was saying. "I then had to resort to a second job at a bakery down the street that needed workers for delivering bread to people. It was an easy enough job but with the mining as well I barely had time to see my parents. I only saw them at night before bed, in the mornings I would go to the mines and then after that to the bakery.

This went on for a month or two and then while makings deliveries I had heard from people around town that my father had passed away. I rushed home not caring about the deliveries and found my mother in tears on the bed. When she saw me she gave me a big hug and said that it wasn't my fault, that it was his time. Funerals were a common thing in our town so the community paid for the burials and gave the families a sum of money now that they had lost a source of income. I still worked at the mine but I had lost my job at the bakery for failing to make all my deliveries that day. When I got home from the mine the Doctor that I had called about was there checking up on my mom. Apparently in her condition she didn't have long to live and the Doctor said that he needed the money now or else he wouldn't come back if there was an emergency, so I gave him the money I had saved up." By this point in the story Dark had tears grouping together in his eyes.

"My mother past away while I was sleeping, so I had to attend a funeral that sliced out another piece of my heart. With nothing left but a mining job that was killing me slowly day by day, I decided to steal my way to the top. I broke into pony's homes at night and stole anything of value I could find; I was pretty good at it too. That is when pony's started calling the mysterious thief "Snatcher". I kept honing my skills until one day while breaking into the Mayor's house I was caught by the Mayor's daughter who came downstairs for a glass of water. I didn't know what to do so I knocked her out and ran away with the valuables. I decided to make my out of the city at that point but, I had found that they had put up check points out of the city and I couldn't sell any of the stuff I had stolen because the police had closed down all of the markets. The police were doing house checks for the thief so I figured the only thing I could do was plant the evidence in my neighbor's house and let her take the blame. It worked like a charm and once the road blocks were down I made my way out of the city and on to another town.

Stealing my way through other towns making sure not to get caught was boring and it didn't give me a thrill anymore so I decided whatever I stole I would plant on ponies and have them take the fall. That gave a thrill knowing that other ponies was taking the blame for whatever I did so I kept spreading the name Snatcher in every town I visited but my luck ran out. I got cocky and tried to plant evidence on pony's themselves not just in their houses. Somepony caught me and tried to turn me in but I wouldn't have it. So I took him hostage and had made my way out of the city. When we were far enough out I let him go and I made my way into the forest. I ran along forest after forest and finally settled here. I occasionally steal things but not like I used to." Dark snapped out of the trance he was in while listening to the story because of that last part. If he still steals things that means that there has to be a town nearby. Dark was thinking that this could be a good thing, he could get Snatcher to teach him how to steal and he wouldn't need to forage for things in the forest anymore.

"Snatcher can you teach me how to steal?" By the look on Snatcher's face Dark could tell that that wasn't the reaction that he expecting but Dark also saw a faint smile.

"Do you realize what you are asking? This is an evil deed; you won't be able to back to being good anymore." Dark contemplated this for a moment and then finally answered.

"I will decide how to live my life."

_Chapter 3_

Dark looked around the old shack that had been his home for the last year, Snatcher was out picking vegetables like always and he wanted to train his magic a little before leaving this place. Dark started to read the book about magic he had stolen from the Library the night before. It read "_The trick to creating powerful spells is taking strong feelings like love, and friendship and making them into power." _Dark started to take the feelings of love for Celestia out of his mind and tried converting them into energy but all he got was a tiny spark. So trying to figure out what was wrong he realized that the feelings of love that he had for Celestia had turned to anger, hate, and repulsiveness. He tried to make those feelings into reality.

Snatcher was quite a ways away from his shack and could hear nothing but the gentle whistling of crickets. Then he heard a loud noise like an explosion coming from his shack. He decided to head back since he had gotten enough vegetables for a couple days and guessed that Dark was up to no good. When he got back he was furious, Dark had blown the roof off of his house there wasn't even a trace of ash left, the roof was completely gone. When snatcher made his way into his shack he saw Dark looking up at the sky. "What in Equestria happened?!"

"Hahahahaha! That was fantastic. I didn't know you could do things like that with magic, I mean I made the roof disappear." Snatcher was about to buck Dark in the face when all of a sudden he was pinned against the wall. Dark tried focusing all the hatred he had for Celestia back into power and the next thing he knew Snatcher was gone from Equestria just like that. When he calmed down he realized what he had done and he felt like his stomach was turning. Dark started to throw up all over not because of what he did to snatcher but because he used too much energy and he needed to rest; but he couldn't believe that he had that much power in him. His magic power was finally beginning to grow._ "It looks like what all the pony's said about me were true."_ Dark was dozing off on the floor and decided to get into Snatcher's bed; _"He won't need it anymore."_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Run Winter Run! Don't fall behind or you'll be eaten by the Dragon." _Dark woke up in a frenzy spraying waves of electricity from his horn. When he calmed down he noticed two birds on the floor had been fried, he felt bad for them because there was no need for them to die; _you could say the same thing about Snatcher_ Dark looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Was the voice in my head?"

_Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner! Feel free to call me Dark2; I will be staying here for all eternity so you won't be lonely. _The voice in Dark's headsounded just like him but he couldn't control it, was this really happening? _I am you, you are me, and we have the same body but two consciousnesses._

"SHUT UP! You are really annoying. Just let me think. What do you want?" Dark can't believe that he is actually having a conversation with himself.

_Nothing, I was created by your magic power the only thing I can do is channel clairvoyance through me and speak what is happening directly to you._

Dark couldn't believe what he was hearing; was his clairvoyance actually under control now? "So then can you tell me where I should go next?"

_No, I am afraid that I can't see anything right now. Sorry._

"Whatever let's go get something to eat in the town." Dark had stolen some money the same night he stole the magic book and he was fighting hunger right now. He found a bag in one of the shelves. So he took off his shirt and took to the sky, Dark forgot how great this felt. He had been exorcising his wings every night this past year but he hadn't actually flown since that night he found the shack. The town was only about five miles away so he spread his wings and shot through the air faster than he could ever remember flying. This wasn't even his top gear it was amazing. He soared through the sky and stopped just outside the town sign to put on his shirt so no pony would see his wings. He was a thief he didn't want a lot of attention. The sign read "Ponyville". He walked up to an apple stand and bought an apple fritter, Darkest Day couldn't get enough of these they were amazing. While he was eating it he heard some pony's run through yelling "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Run Winter, Run! Don't fall behind or you'll be eaten by the Dragon." Darkest Day turned abruptly and watched four fillies run by with one adult at the back of their group. The adults name was Winter and she looked exactly like pony from his dream, or was it a dream? He thought that it would be better if he didn't let other ponies hear him talking to himself so he thought the words to Dark2.

"_Hey you, wake up in there."_ If it really was a dream it would be best to ask Dark2.

_What? I was taking a nap._

"_Was that dream I had this morning really a dream or was it a vision?"_

_It was a vision. I should have told you, my bad._

"_You're useless go back to sleep." _Dark had to follow them and make sure nothing happened; if he let something happened knowing that he could prevent it he could never forgive himself.

As he followed Winter he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The ground started to shake and he could make something out in the distance. It was a dragon; running at them at break neck speeds, and the one in his path was Winter he knew if he left it alone it would kill not just Winter but many in the town. So Dark stepped forward and decided to take the dragon head on. While trying to summon all of his feelings of hatred towards Celestia he tried to change the form of the magic from just making things disappear to electricity. He could feel white hot energy piercing through him up to and out his horn, when he opened his eyes what he saw was a beam of lightning shooting straight at the dragon frying it in an instant. He couldn't believe that he had actually done that, he had saved the whole town and he felt good about it. He went back to the apple stand, bought another fritter, and left Ponyville flying his way towards a new city.

_Chapter 4_

Darkest Day was walking through the dark lonely streets of Manehattan he had gotten used to life outside of Canterlot and was trying to remember what his room looked like in the castle.

_Why are you remembering the castle all of a sudden? It has been 200 years since your exile you think you would have forgotten by now._ Dark didn't want to admit it to himself but he was missing his home. He wanted to see Luna and laugh with her like he once did; he also wanted to take revenge on Celestia so bad that it hurt.

"Don't be stupid I could never forget this hatred in my heart." Dark was walking toward the house that he was going to hit that night when he saw a Pegasus laying on the side of the road. The mare looked hurt but he didn't want to miss his chance with this house so he kept walking hoping she wouldn't say anything. Once he was finished robbing the house if she was still there on his way back he would take her to his apartment. As he was almost around the corner he heard a loud yelp behind him. He looked back and he got pissed off immediately. He saw somepony kicking her while she was down, so he ran over and through the pony into the wall face first as hard as he could. He picked up the female pony and found that she was whimpering. He took her to the hospital first so she wouldn't have to be in pain the whole night.

Dark was waiting outside the emergency room, because he would feel bad if he left her there alone. The doctor came out and said that her left wing and her left hind leg were broken. Apparently she wouldn't be able to walk or fly for some time. When the Doctor was finished bandaging the Pegasi, Dark paid the Hospital fee and brought her back to his apartment.

_Why are you doing this for somepony you don't even know? _Dark decided in that alleyway that he would help her. During these 200 years of exile he was helping ponies that needed help while stealing from them at the same time but nothing quite like this. He had never actually spent money on other ponies and it felt awkward. What would he say when she woke? How would he explain everything?

"_I decided to help her and so I am going to" _Dark didn't really sound that enthusiastic though. The first thing he wanted to do was find out her name. He lied the pony down gently on his bed, took a pillow and found a spot on the floor. He started to doze off and quickly fell asleep.

Dark woke up to find that the Pegasus pony was still asleep so he went outside to get something to eat. While walking he came upon a bakery and the smell basically dragged him through the doors. He found the source of the smell, apple fritters, and he knew that this was going to be a great day. He bought enough for the Pegasus pony as well and made his way back to the apartment when something caught his eye. It was the pony he had through into the wall last night. His coat was gray with a grayish mane and he looked plain. The pony's face was swollen had he had two black eyes; Dark couldn't help but laugh.

Dark had finally gotten back to the apartment and saw that the Pegasus pony was still in bed but looking around the apartment.

When the Pegasus pony caught eye of him her heart stopped; she had never seen a pony like this before. His coat was as bright as the sun, his mane was as dark as midnight sky, and his horn was striped between the two colors. She couldn't believe her eyes; just who was this pony? Mesmerized by his trot through the room she could only manage to get out "Thank you!"

Dark was caught off guard by the sudden "thank you" he didn't really expect that. But more than that, when he heard her voice he thought of an angel. It was like most angelic voice he had ever heard, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"What is your name?" Dark really wanted her to just speak; he wanted to hear her voice again.

"Violet, my name is Violet and yours?" Dark didn't realize that she had asked a him a question; he just kept staring at her. A few seconds later he snapped out of his trance and answered.

"My name is Dark. I saw you in the alley getting stomp by somepony so I threw him against the wall and took you to the hospital. Once they finished bandaging you up I paid the bill and brought back here. How are you feeling now? Are you hungry?" Dark couldn't stop talking for some reason.

"Umm… Yes I am pretty hungry." Dark handed Violet some fritters. She took them graciously and began eating. Dark could tell that she hadn't eaten for a couple of days.

"Why did you take me to the hospital and pay for my bill?" Violet was dumbfounded that somepony would actually do that for her. This was Manehattan, a city where no one helps a pony out of good will and where you have to strive just for yourself.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there. You were in a terrible condition. The Doctor said that you wouldn't be able to fly or walk for a couple weeks. So do you have a home?" Dark was genuinely worried and it was scaring him.

She_ is pretty cute you know._ Dark ignored the voice and could feel warmth throughout his body. He was hoping that she would say no; which he thought was horrible for him to think.

"No I don't have a home to back to. I was kicked out of my parents house and was been living with my ex-boyfriend for two months, then when we broke up I was living on my own." Dark thought that Violet looked cold so he pulled the blanket farther up onto her.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Dark wanted to help her. This was a new feeling for him. He didn't want it to end.

"It is a long story do you still want to listen?" Dark nodded his head. "Please don't think any different of me afterwards." Violet didn't want to tell anyone her story but she at least owed him that for saving her.

"My parents and I had gotten into an argument over the boy I was with at the time. Both parties had said some things that we weren't proud of, but I had gotten so mad that I told them that I was going to live with my boyfriend and that they would never see me again. So I started living with my boyfriend Justin and it was going great for the first month, but then he started to get abusive and I was too afraid to leave so I stuck with it hoping that things would get better. Things got worse; he was getting more abusive and was bringing other girls home. That was when I got fed up with it and told him that I was leaving and that he couldn't stop me." Darks eyes were filled with anger because he knew what was coming next and he didn't want to hear any more, but he had to listen through it. "I knew that he was going to try to hit me so hurried out of the room and was in the sky before he could get close. I was too ashamed to go back to my parents' house so I found that alley and thought it that it would be my new home. A few days went by and I was living off of scraps and that is when Justin and his buddies started walking down the alley.

By the time I saw them it was too late, one of his buddies had me pinned against the wall with magic and Justin was already punching me. First he broke my leg and then he broke my wing saying that now I wouldn't be able to run away from him." Dark was furious but he didn't let it show.

"_Dark2 find this Justin for me right now."_ While Dark2 was searching for Justin Dark finished listening to the story.

"He told me that he would be back for me that night and then I passed out. When I came to I was here in this room and then you walked in and here we are." Dark wondered if that pony he threw into the wall was Justin.

"Does Justin have a gray coat and a grayish mane?" Dark asked while deep in thought. If it was Justin he might know where he is.

"Yes… how do you know?" Then Violet remembered what he said about throwing a pony into the wall. "Did you…?"

"Yeah, but I think he deserves a lot more than that. You should get some rest I will be back soon." Before he could get out the door Violet stopped him.

"What are you going to do? Why are you doing this for me, we just met? I want him to pay for what he has done but he has dozens of friends who what they are doing, you won't survive. You can't even fly away if things get bad." Dark wasn't even thinking and just spread his wings from under his shirt. His gigantic pitch black wings ripped through his shirt and he stood towering over Violet with a look of intense joy. "What… why do you have…"

Dark looked at Violet with a look that would send a chill down anypony's spine and said "When I get back I will tell you my story. So just stay here and wait for me, okay?" Violet nodded and Dark2 had finally found Justin so he was off. Without thinking he blasted out of the window 16 stories above the ground and dashed through the air at the speed of sound.

Violet was looking out the window at the spectacular sight and fell back on the bed. She couldn't fly and she couldn't walk so all she could do was sit there and wait for him to return. But the whole time she couldn't stop thinking about who he really was. Just who was this Alicorn with a bright white coat, black mane, and no cutie mark?

_He seems to be 20 miles do east at his house on Manehattan Blvd. He is with 13 other ponies, 4 are unicorns, 5 are Pegasus ponies, and 4 are earth ponies. How do you feel?_

Dark couldn't feel better he really wanted to try this new spell he was working on but he hadn't been able to completely use it.

"I feel amazing. I can't wait to tear them apart. With the new spell it should go perfectly." Dark sees his house and flies directly above it. "They must have went inside; time for a flashy entrance." Dark flies up high and shields himself in a veil of protective energy. He then proceeds to fall directly above Justin's house. Dark shoots a lightning bolt onto the house to clear a path to the living room and drops down landing on all fours creating a cloud of dust.

All of the ponies are stunned to find an Alicorn standing in the middle of the room. But just before anypony can speak Dark summons all the hatred he has, not for Celestia but, for Justin and his crew and shoots out a bubble that encompasses the whole house. Dark pulled off the new spell he created; he stopped time around the house. He walks up to the frozen Justin and taps him with his horn. Justin is only able to move his head the rest of his body is still frozen.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? HELP! SOMEPONY, HELP!" Justin frantically calls out but no one can hear him outside this bubble. Dark proceeds to break Justin's front left leg. "What did you just do!?"

Dark then breaks his back right leg. "Don't worry, you can't feel any pain right now but when I release my spell you will. Do you now a pony named Violet?" Justin Clothes his mouth in an effort to not talk. "You are pretty stupid aren't you? The more I break the more pain you're going to be in."

"Yeah I know her what is this about. When my get friends get unfrozen we will come after her." Justin eyes widened when Dark turned around and made the 4 earth ponies disappear. Gone, just like that. "What did you do to them?"

"Made them disappear. They are gone and they won't be coming back." Dark turned around again and made the five Pegasus ponies disappear this time and then the 4 Unicorns. Justin was all alone with Dark. Dark breaks Justin's front right leg. "If you ever go near Violet again I will kill you. Understand?"

Justin nods his head in agreement. "Now when I turn off the spell you will pass out almost instantly from the pain." Dark turns off the spell and everything is now unfrozen.

"GAAHHHHHHH…" Justin eyes roll back and he passes out from the pain. Dark flies out the way came and heads back to Violet at the apartment.

Dark enters the room through the broken window and Violet is asleep on the bed. He sits down on the floor and eats a cold apple fritter. "_Good she isn't awake. I really don't know why I said I would tell her my story. I am just going to drop her off at her parents and then…"_Darks turns around and Violet is staring at him with gleeful eyes. "There is no way I am going to avoid this, right?" Violet nods while Dark sits trying not to look violet in the eyes. There really isn't that much to tell.

Twenty minutes pass and Violet is now enticed in the story. Of course Dark had made up a different part about killing Snatcher. He didn't want to tell her that.

"…and that is when I picked you up." Violet was taken aback by his past. She found some parts sad and some exciting at the same time, especially the fact that he has lived for over 500 years. Violet didn't know what to say she so she just gave him a hug. How could she know what to say to 1000 years of being away from your home and taking on a life of crime?

"Don't worry it is okay." Dark was surprised by the sudden embrace and didn't know how to handle. He just pulled her off and put her back on the bed.

"You need to rest. Don't get off the bed again. Are you hungry?" Dark didn't know how to feel toward her. On one hand she made him feel at home and made his heart flutter but on the next he lived for thousands of years where as she doesn't. he wouldn't want to love her and then lose her in what was a fraction of his lifetime.

"Yeah I am pretty hungry would you mind going to get some more of those apple thingies" Violet started to feel things for Dark but she knew that he was going to live for a very long time and she wasn't so she decided to get out of his as fast she could.

"Apple thingies? Hahaha! No, I don't mind. I will be back in a couple minutes." Dark gets a shirt out of his drawer, puts it on and leaves the room.

_How long do you plan on keeping her in the apartment? _Dark decided that that would be up to her, he didn't want to force her out.

Dark walks back into the room to find that Violet is no longer there and that there is a note on the bed. He looked around the building to no end but couldn't find a clue to where she had gone. Dark goes back up the apartment to read the letter.

_I could find her for you. It is not that difficult. _Dark looks at the letter on the bed.

"No, don't bother it is for the best anyway." Dark picks up the letter and opens it, it reads: _"Thank you for everything"._

_Chapter 5_

_You know there are only ten more years until your exile is up. Why don't we just go take over Canterlot right now? I really don't want to wait. _Dark2 was tired of waiting. He wanted to take revenge on Celestia right now.

"Shut up, I want to train my magic as much as I possibly can and if that means waiting another ten years then so be it." Dark knew that he wasn't the only one getting stronger over these past 1000 years; Celestia was as well. He also knew that if he were going to try to take over Canterlot he would be fighting an army by himself.

Dark had found a nice quiet place to relax in Fillydelphia and he wasn't going to squander the time he had left. He had mastered high level spells over the years with ease and he could stop time in a concentrated spot almost indefinitely. He didn't need to use feelings anymore and could cast spells without even thinking about it. He was faster than anypony in Equestria and he was counting on that to make a difference.

Dark lived a couple miles away from the town and he rarely got visitors. When he had gotten visitors they were nothing but mail ponies and the average traveler looking for directions.

Flying was one of his ways to test himself; to see how long it took him to fly around Fillydelphia twenty times. Usually it only took him 3 minutes but today he finished in 2 minutes and 50 seconds. He knew that today was going to be a great day.

When he got back to his house he was surprised to find a filly on his front porch. Dark thought she was lost so he quickly zoomed in.

The filly watched as a pony came flying down and made and elegant entrance. She couldn't think about anything else but that this was the pony that she had been looking for. An Alicorn with a bright coat that shimmered in the sunlight, wings and a mane as black as the night sky, a horn that was striped between the two and no cutie mark. She was in awe at the sight of the pony that had to be her father.

Dark landed and walked up to the young Unicorn. "Do you need something?"

"I THINK THAT YOU ARE MY FATHER!" Darks eyes widened and he looked like he had seen a ghost. "My mother told me that my father was an Alicorn with a bright coat and dark mane and wings. I came all the way from Las Pegasus to meet you."

It is true that he hooked up with a mare named Golden Light in Las Pegasus 8 years ago. "_We knew each other for a while but only hooked up once. There was no way that he could have a child from just that; Right? There aren't many naturally birthed Alicorns we are supposed to be nearly sterile. I mean it can happen but with one try?"_

_Don't ask me. First ask her how old she is._

Dark gathered his composure and looked at the filly. She was wearing a Wonderbolts T-shirt and hat. "How old are you?"

"7 but my birthday is next month" The filly looked gleeful that she was having a conversation with her father. She had always wanted to meet him.

"What is your mom's name?_ Please oh please oh please don't let it be Golden Light!" _Dark didn't know what to do if this was actually his daughter.

"Golden Light. Such a pretty name isn't it?" Darks heart sank to the floor and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Why was this happening to him?

Dark looked at the filly and remembered something; she couldn't be his daughter she would have to be an Alicorn. His genes were dominant. Any offspring off his would have to be an Alicorn. "You are not my daughter you would have to be an Alicorn." He about to make her go away, then she pulled off her shirt and he saw wings that reminded him of Golden Light. Wings, so golden brown they looked exactly like Golden Light. She really was his daughter.

"You really are my daughter. What is your name?" Dark was mad at himself for not asking the question sooner.

"My name is Golden Day." Golden Day ran up to her dad and jumped on him giving him a big hug. She had always wanted to meet him and now she was going to live him.

While Dark was hugging his newly met daughter he was wondering why she was here and not with her mother back in Las Pegasus, "Wait, why are you here? You really didn't come all the way out here just to meet me did you? You could have waited until you were older? Where is Golden Light?"

Golden Day stopped hugging him and looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. She didn't want to tell him the truth because she didn't want to admit to herself either. "Mom kicked me out saying that she wanted me to go live with my father. She gave me a description of you and said that you were living somewhere in Fillydelphia. So I made my out here, it took me a year to get to Fillydelphia but it didn't take that long to find you, everypony seemed to know where you lived, and so here I am."

Dark knew that she was hiding something by not wanting to meet his gaze. He wanted to find Golden Light and ask her why she kicked her daughter out and made her come here. Las Pegasus was pretty far away but he could reach it in 30 minutes at full speed. "Alright well let's go inside we have some things to catch up on don't we?" He led her inside and decided to let her to go meet Golden Light when she went to bed. It all felt surreal him but he was going to get answers from Golden Light tonight so he could let her stay tonight.

Dark and Golden Day had an extensive talk and it made him feel warm knowing that he had a daughter and that she wanted to get to know him; he wanted to get to know her as well. "You look tired, you should go to bed we can finish talking in the morning." Dark wanted to hurry to Las Pegasus and find Golden Light so he showed her to his room, which was the only room with a bed.

"You will be here when I get up, won't you?" She said it with tone that would break your heart.

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" She just looked away and went to the bed.

Dark put her to bed and told her that he was going to the city for a little bit and not to worry. Golden Day nodded and rolled over. He turned off the lights and went outside. He didn't want to startle her so he flew off in the direction of the city for a few minutes and then took a stance in the direction of Las Pegasus.

Dark lifted his wings and could only here the sound of some bats nearby; it was peaceful. He slammed his wings down and took off with a loud boom. The bats next to him were blown 30 feet away and they could no longer make out his image on the moonlight; he was gone.

Dark loved the feeling of the wind in his mane, and under his wings but he knew he could go faster. He sped up with another loud boom and then another and then another. His heart was racing and he felt alive; he hadn't flown like this in a while.

"_Dark2 find her for me will you?" _It should be quickest this way.

_I can't find her. It is as if she is not in Equestria anymore._ Dark didn't like the sound of that.

Twenty minutes passed by like a breeze and he could make out the outline of Las Pegasus. If he couldn't track her then he was going to go the place where he first met her, Fly High Tavern. He didn't know where she lived, they weren't that close, but he did know some of her hang out joints. He enters Las Pegasus not caring about his wings; he hasn't cared about covering them up in a couple centuries.

Dark had gotten tired of hiding his wings so one day he just went out without caring. To his surprise no really cared, there were a couple of people staring but they usually kept to themselves. After all they didn't know that he was Prince Darkest Day, Celestia's brother. Everyone in Equestria had actually forgotten that Celestia had a brother; his name wasn't in any history books. The only thing that he had learned from books was that Luna was exiled to the moon for trying to take over the throne about 800 years ago. Now that was a good reason for exiling someone.

He lands in front of Fly High Tavern and sees that it was fixed and reopened. He walks in and finds the barkeep is still the same.

"Hey, look whose back! Dark good to see you buddy; what brings you all the way out here?" The barkeep was the first pony that he had met when he came here 8 years ago. He was a good hearted stallion who cared for his regulars; he would surely know where Golden Light is.

"Hey Skeet, I am trying to find Golden Light do you know where she is?" Skeet looked away and tried not to meet his gaze; another bad sign.

"Oh… you'll find her at 1335 Black Cat Street; all the way in back." Skeet had gone out back for a break without saying anything. Dark must have hit a touchy issue. He decided to head to 1335 Black Cat Street, and finally have a talk with her.

Dark stands in front of a cemetery and holds his breath; the sign says 1335 Black Cat Street. After a few minutes he heads in and all the way in the back he sees a lone grave. He doesn't want to approach it because he knows what it is going to say, but he needs to pay his respects to the mother of his child. He slowly walks over and looks down at the grave, it reads:

Hear lies Golden Light;

Mother and Kind Hearted Individual;

May She Rest in Peace.

Dark lies down next to the grave and starts to feel horrible; he starts to wonder what he could have done to help to help her, if there was anything that he could have done. He knew master level healing spells, so he could have saved her if she was sick; if she was in trouble with somepony he could have saved her. She knew that he was staying in Fillydelphia but she didn't even try to contact him, was it pride or did she just hate him. He wanted to find out what happened so he got up and went back to see Skeet.

When he got there Skeet was managing the bar. He looked at Dark as he walked through the doors, "Sorry for not telling you sooner. Here I will give you a free cider on the house."

Dark gulped down the cider and looked at Skeet. "What happened?" Dark signaled for a refill and Skeet began to explain.

"Nine months after you left Light had a filly; she named her Golden Day after you. She had lost her job because she had to take care of Golden Day. She couldn't find a daycare that would take the filly of a drunk. Though she had quit drinking when she found out she was pregnant, she was sober all the way to the end, but her reputation still lasted. When she had lost her house I told her she was welcome at mine but she wouldn't have it. She wanted to raise the Golden Day by herself.

She found a job waitressing and staying at an apartment for a couple years; then she got involved with some bad ponies. She had borrowed some money from them and when she couldn't pay it back they put a hit out on her. She was living in constant fear for months, and it took a toll on her.

Some guys dressed in black had apparently picked up Golden Day and was using her to make Light come to an abandon park. I don't know what had happened there but the police showed up at my door with Golden Day wrapped in a blanket. She was shivering and crying, it was a horrible sight. A few days later Golden Day had said that she wanted to find her dad that her mom had always talked about. She left while I was at work and no one could find her. That was a year ago; I am guessing that she found you and that is why you're here?" Dark was staring into his half empty mud and was pondering what to do. He could go back to his home right now or he could go make the Bad Ponies suffer. Of course he had made up his mind to go make the bad ponies suffer.

"Where are they?" Skeet didn't look at him when he responded. He knew what Dark was capable of and he knew that they were going to be gone by sunrise.

"An old warehouse on Celestia Blvd, you can't miss it." This time Skeet had locked eyes with Dark. "Make them pay." Dark had a look on his face that Skeet had never seen before. It was a look of immense joy fuelled with hatred; even Skeet had gotten Goosebumps from looking at it.

Dark was in front of the warehouse on Celestia Blvd. "Such a fitting name for the place of their deaths."

_You can say that again._

Dark blows the door off of it hinges and slowly walks in while scanning the room. He sees about 40 Pegasus ponies. Everypony stops and looks at Dark. Dark doesn't give a reason for what he is about to do and starts zapping ponies left and right. Alternating between lightning, fire, and plasma Dark disintegrates and burns ponies while they run at him trying to take him down.

A Pegasus gets behind and flies downward at him. Dark teleports to the back of the room and fills the front of the room with a sea of fire and heads to the next room.

When he opens the door to the next room there are only about 20 Pegasus ponies and what seems to be the boss sitting in a relaxed position.

"Are you the one who put a hit out on Golden Light a year and a half ago?" Darks voice is empty like a void and you could tell that he feels nothing for the ponies before him.

"I think I remember a mare by that name; she was the one who couldn't pay back the sum of money we lent her. I had gotten pissed because the professional was taking too long to end it; so we took matters into our one hands. Don't think you are going to get out of here alive."

After five minutes of screaming and Dark walks out of the room with not even a scratch on him. His eyes are empty and he feels no remorse what has just happened. The sea of fire has calmed and he walks through the building to the outside and takes off for Fillydelphia.

It is about two a.m. when he gets home. When he gets to the porch he can see Golden Day through the window in the living room. He walks through the door and she gets up immediately and runs to him.

"I had a bad dream. No one was there and I was all alone…" She had tears in her eyes and Dark began to hug her.

"Shh… you won't be alone anymore; don't worry." Dark held Golden Day until she went to sleep and then took her back to his room. She was only 7 but she had been through so much; he wouldn't leave her now that she had come into his life. Dark walks out of the room, shuts the door, and goes to sit on the couch.

"I think that we are going to have to wait awhile before taking our revenge on Celestia." Dark lies down and tries to go to sleep.

_Yeah, yeah, I know. We are going to have to wait a lot more than ten years._

_Chapter 6_

Golden is flying outside her house when she sees a couple of stallions walk up to her yard. She flies down to greet them and sees that they are from Canterlot. Everyone knows what the royal guards wear and can spot them a mile away. But why in Equestria would they be at her house.

"Yes, can I help you?" Golden was flying around the ponies while they responded.

"We are looking for Prince Darkest Day?" The men were dumbfounded that there was a filly Ailcorn flying around them.

"Wait here." Golden went into the house to get her father. "Daddy there is some men here for you."

Dark was lying on the couch when he heard Golden's voice. "Tell them to go away, I am tired." Dark was up all night teaching her about magic and he didn't want to think about anything today. Today was the day when his exile ended and he could finally go back to Canterlot. The thing is that Dark was happy here with his daughter; he hadn't felt like this for quite a while and he wanted to enjoy it.

"They called you a prince; daddy, are you a prince?" Golden was flying around his head when all of a sudden he sat straight up and bumped heads with her.

"What?" Dark rushed out the door and saw the Captain of the Royal Guard standing in front of him. Dark wasn't in the mood for this and he wanted them to go away. Golden walked up behind him and listened to them talk. "What does the Captain of the Royal Guard want from an exiled prince?"

This was the first time that Golden had heard that her father was an exiled prince. She didn't know what to make of it, so she kept listening.

"We were sent by Queen Celestia to escort you to the castle; Celestia wants to talk with you. Follow us." The Captain turned away and started walking in the direction of the castle.

"I am not going anywhere. I will go back to the castle when I feel like it; tell that to my sister. Now leave." Dark whipped up a teleportation spell and sent them back to Canterlot in a split second. Golden Day was amazed at what just happened. First, she just found out that her father was a prince and that Queen Celestia was her aunt. Then, her father had used such powerful magic; he had never used magic like when he was teaching her.

"Dad, Queen Celestia is your sister? Can we go to the castle? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Golden was hopping up and down with excitement.

"No." Dark went for a fly to clear his head but was followed by his daughter who wouldn't stop asking about the castle.

"Please? I promise I will be really good. You won't even know I am there." Dark wasn't going to give in that easily. She eventually went back to the house having given up on asking at the moment. She decided to have dinner ready when he got back in another effort to persuade him.

Dark got back to the house and smelled something like smoke. He barged into the house and there was a fire in a pan on the stove; he hurried and doused it. "What were you thinking!?

Golden was on the floor crying "I… was just trying… to make you dinner since you… looked mad. I thought that if I could… get you to see the castle you would cheer up..." Dark knelt on the floor to give her a hug.

"Do you want to go to Canterlot that bad?" Dark had given her a cup of water and set her on the couch.

"I want to see where you grew up." Dark had looked her in the eyes; his resolve died out. He didn't like that she could break his resolve with just one look, but he couldn't say no to her.

In an exasperated tone he agreed. "But on one condition; you never try to make things in this kitchen ever again. Got it?" Golden agreed and gave him a big hug. "Good. We will leave off early tomorrow so be prepared. Now let's get some flight training in before bed"

Golden nodded and headed out the door. She wasn't the best at flying and she wasn't that great at magic either but that was one of the things that made her special, but she was only 17 she had thousands of years ahead of her. He loved that he could teach her and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Dark woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen to get some water. He was greeted by an enthusiastic Golden Day who was all packed and waiting for the sun to rise.

"(yawn) What are you doing? Please tell me that you got some sleep?" Dark wasn't that enthusiastic about going but he did want to tell his sister a few things.

"Yeah I woke up about an hour ago. So when are we going to leave? Soon; right?" Dark walked through the room and back up the stairs.

"In about twenty minutes, so hang on." Golden turned back around and peered through the window. She couldn't wait to see Canterlot; the Capital of Equestria.

Dark came downstairs twenty minutes later and couldn't see Golden. He looked out the window and saw her stretching her wings. She would probably get tired from about an hour of flying and he would have to carry her. He went outside and tapped Golden on the head. "Let's go."

They both flew off into the air at a leisurely pace. At this rate they would reach Canterlot in 12 hours. "Now when we get there be on your best behavior and stay close to me at all times." Golden was half-listening, she just wanted to there as soon as possible.

After about two hours of flying Golden was worn out. Dark was surprised that she had lasted this long. She kept getting lower and lower to the ground when she eventually gave in and wanted to rest. "Can we rest… for a minute? I can't feel… my wings."

"Come on, get on. I will have us their within the hour." Golden climbed on but was skeptical. Could he really fly that fast or was he just bluffing?

"Hold on tight; we will be moving faster than sound right from the get go." Golden wrapped her front legs around Dark's neck. Dark had taken a position with his wings held up high. It was quiet and she could hear nothing but the gentle breeze. When his wings came down they blasted off with a loud boom. She could barely keep her eyes open, but what she saw was magnificent. The land going by so fast that it looked like it was inked together; she couldn't hear anything not the sound of her father's wing flapping; nothing.

Dark decided thought that Golden could probably handle going a bit faster so whipped it into second gear. With another loud boom behind them he sped up. They would reach the Canterlot in 40 minutes

Golden was hanging on but somehow since they had sped up it wasn't as hard as before. She felt like time was slowing around them; everything else was just a blur. Before she knew it she could see a huge city in the distance. Had it really been an hour since she had gotten onto her father's back; it felt like 5 minutes. Dark slowed down and came to a complete stop in front of the gates.

Golden was still hanging on for dear life with her eyes closed but when she opened them she saw that they had stopped and were on the ground. Her dad was amazing. What other pony could fly like that? She wondered if she could ever fly like that one day. When she got off and stood on the ground her front legs felt like mush. It was so hard to stand, but she would push through it.

Dark looked at Golden. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Golden was expecting her dad to tell them to open the gates but instead he had teleported them inside.

Dark was amazed; everything looked the same, with the addition of a few buildings. It was so nostalgic. But everything seemed to be brighter.

"Well we are finally here. Why don't we get something to eat?" Golden could only respond with a nod. She was dumbfounded by the sheer brilliance. It was unlike anything she had seen before, and on the edge was a building that towered over the others; the castle.

"You're Majesty!" A guard came running into the garden.

Queen Celestia was standing beside some delegates from Saddle Arabia. "Excuse me for one moment." Celestia elegantly walked over to the guard. "What is it?"

"Prince Darkest Day has arrived in Canterlot. Should we fetch him for you?" Celestia hadn't thought that we have come so early. From what the guards had reported yesterday she thought it would have taken years. Celestia had forgotten the reason why she had exiled him, that is why she felt so terrible. It was such a stupid reason. She had already exiled him, she couldn't have undone that, she just wanted them to go back to the way they used be. She couldn't wait to see him.

"No, let him walk around. He will come when he is ready." With a nod the guard left and Celestia went back to entertaining the guests. She couldn't stop thinking about him the whole time; he was so very close.

Dark was walking into a hotel while carrying Golden on his back. She had worn herself out today; she was a trooper. He paid for a room and put her to bed. He quietly flew out the window, being careful not to wake Golden, and headed to the castle; he needed to say hello to his sister.

Dark had forgotten how peaceful and beautiful Canterlot was at night. He wanted to come back so much; not just to see his sister, the hatred he had in his heart for her had quelled ever since he started to live with Golden, but to see the buildings and citizens.

Dark flew down to the front doors of the castle; the last memory he had of them wasn't good but depending on his sister he might be able to get over them. "Well here we are. Right through these doors is the throne room."

_Do you think we can really forgive Celestia? I mean she did just throw us out?_

"Yeah I can forgive her, probably. If she had never thrown us out we wouldn't have Golden with us right now. So in a way I am thankful." Although Dark felt this way he was still a little angry.

_Thankful? I have to follow _you_ wherever you wish to go but I still think on my own. I don't think I could ever be thankful oh her._

"You don't have to be; I do. Just believe in me." Dark pushed through the doors to the throne room and saw Celestia sitting there waiting for him.

"Hello Dark, I am so happy you came home." Celestia was amazed. He seemed to grow up to be a wonderful stallion. She got up and down to hug him; as she approached him dark stepped back.

Dark took a step back every time she took one forward.

"Hahaha! Happy, you probably want to throw me against another wall. I only came here because my daughter wanted to see Canterlot." Dark thought that Celestia looked hurt but that probably wasn't it.

Celestia was hurt on the inside but also surprised. "You have a daughter? I have a niece? Where is she?" Celestia couldn't believe that she had a niece. Only the Queen knew the spell to change ponies into Alicorns. That meant that she would have to be naturally born, but that was a 1 in a million chance.

"She is at the hotel we are staying at. She was tired from today. I only have a couple things to say to you, so listen care…"Dark was cut off in midsentence by Celestia.

"We are going to have a gala for your return tomorrow so make sure you bring my niece. Anyway I am off to bed. Your room is still the same if you want to sleep in it." With that Celestia went to her room.

"What just happened?" Dark was standing in the middle of the throne room, alone with his thoughts.

_I think we were just invited to a gala. _

Dark left the castle and went back to the hotel where he found Golden sitting on the edge bed. "What's wrong?

"You went to go see Celestia didn't you? I wanted to go with you." Dark sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey do you want to sleep in the castle? I haven't seen my room there for a while." Golden nodded happily.

Dark and Golden flew out the window and made their way up to the top of the castle where his old room was. Dark was amazed to see that it was the exact same as that day, it wasn't even dusty.

Golden was walking around the room; it was almost as big as their house in Fillydelphia. She was happy to see all The Wonderbolts posters, pictures and bed spread. It was her dream room. She jumped on the and just sank down; it was the softest bed ever. She instantly fell asleep.

Dark was facing the window when he began to talk. "Hey, Celestia is having a gala and wanted us to attend, do you want to go?" He turns around and Golden is fast asleep on the bed. Dark smirks, "Guess I'll ask tomorrow." Dark climbed into the bed, as well, and drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 7


End file.
